


GIRS Crisis Ep 6-7 Dirty Ver.

by CrispyTater



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, silly shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyTater/pseuds/CrispyTater
Summary: DIRTY UNCUT EP 6-7 GIRS CRISISREAD AT YOUR OWN RISK U'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!





	GIRS Crisis Ep 6-7 Dirty Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another doujin script I wrote a long time ago that I never drew out.
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE**: Like my other fics, it is written more like a very shitty script rather than like a properly written story.
> 
> I pretty much wrote this all while watching GIRS Crisis Ep 6-7. It's short but I was trying to follow the same events that happened.  
> There might be some insensitive comments related to irl events cuz it was written years ago, pls forgive. (putting violence tag cuz of this)
> 
> Enjoy! maybe...

Mamoru is announcing the details of the tournament. The curtains are pulled aside revealing the band of veteran card fighters (known as chasers) such as Kai that were going to wreck everyone in the anus-hole. The focus switches to Naoki who was standing next to Shingo, looking a bit fidgety than usual.

Shingo asks Naoki if he's alright, looking a little concerned although he knew it was because of intense sexual frustration. After graduating from Miyaji Academy, Naoki and Shingo became sex friends (because Aichi was MIA). Due to the preparation for this grand tournament, they didn’t even have the time to have a good ol’fap.

Shingo put his hand on Naoki’s shoulder but Naoki quickly brushed it off and told him he was fine in an irritated tone. The tourney was about to start so they quickly left the stage. Meanwhile, the trio (Tokoha, Chrono, Shion) were getting pumped and decided to split up.

-Scene changes to the place where Kai creates a pile of carnage-

Kai had just won a card fight against some noob and has been either sending them to the afterlife or into the jail for shitters monitored by Miwa the warden. He had been fending off unworthy noobs and perverts grabbing his butt midst card fight for a number of hours now. No one there matched his skill level however he hasn’t had a break due to being popular, top dog of France who carried Gaillard and Neve to first place in EU championship, and that you get a lot of shit by beating him in a cardfight.

After a few more card fights and shenanigans later, Kai was awarded with his break and a corpse party of card fighters all around the area. It was truly a massive bloodbath, similar to the Paris terrorist attacks (also Kai is a refugee).

-Scene changes to nearby the potater cake sandwich shop-

Shingo was following Naoki while scouting for some unfortunate card-fighters to fight. Most of the people in the area were already taken care of by other chasers for now so there wasn’t much the duo could do at the moment.

It was then when a card-fighter was nearby and their FICA started beeping. Naoki quickly ran over and tagged him to force him into a card fight though his face was flushed and the victim card fighter was getting weird vibes. Shingo quickly pulled Naoki away a bit forcefully to show he was ‘srs bsns’ and told him that he’ll handle this one. Naoki had no choice but the watch the fight and it quickly ended because the opponent was another shitter.

After the card fight, Naoki was dragged by Shingo to an alleyway to get some of that Shingo nerdy voice scolding. “There’s no way you can win any card fights in your current state! Are you trying to look like an idiot loser noob!?” Shingo crossed him arms and judgingly stared at Naoki, who was acting more passive than usual. Naoki could only turn away but hesitantly say that it wasn’t like Shingo could help him.

Since Naoki was acting disgustingly tsundere, Shingo could not help but grab Naoki’s crotch because he was kinda kawaiidesune. Naoki was a bit startled but did not move away because he could not take it anymore. Shingo made Naoki turn around so he could do some hotdoggingdoggystyle action.

Naoki was getting a little impatient, telling Shingo to quickly stick it in before people see them sin. Unfortunately Shingo is kind of short so he told Naoki to lean forward a little more and then proceeded to screw his brains out.

After a bunch of ん’s, はあ’s, and 気持ちいい’s, Naoki was refreshed and restored though Shingo nutted a fkton inside so it was one creamy mess. Naoki being the subtle dirty delinquent slut he is just casually pulled his pants up without wiping down. Shingo was hard again seeing this shameless act but Naoki started walking away saying that he’d head in that direction to look for some people to card fight. Poor Shingo had no choice but to stealthily rub his wiener flaccid in the alleyway.

Naoki takes a stroll for a while until he finds a kawaii kitty and picks it up only to get found by Chrono. Shingo also finds Tokoha and both proceed to get rekt because they couldn’t handle these two tryhards.

-Scene changes to where Kai is looking at the water-

Kai is staring at the water to just probably look cool and mysterious while a bunch of card fighters (and perverts) gawk at him within a small distance. No one was challenging him but probably just raping him with their eyes and stroking their nether regions. Kai just stands there thinking about Miwa and if he should muster up the courage and ask Miwa to hang with him later without destroying his persona.

Kai was getting a little bored so he went to spy on Miwa to see what his boyfriend was doing. Apparently he was already card-fighting Shion because Shion was trying to save his fellow tryhards from prison rape. Kai glances from his hiding place but accidently locks eyes with Miwa. Feeling a little embarrassed because he was caught peeping, Kai bashfully runs away.

The tourney ends and the tryhards complete the G-quest with an astounding tryhard score. The tryhards get their praise from everyone and Kai tells Shion he’ll be waiting at star gate so he could show Miwa how helpful and kawaii he was.

-Scene changes to the boat-

Kai, Miwa and Ibuki are having some expensive looking food (probably because Kai’s rich) and beer. Since Kai had an extra kawaii performance today, they couldn’t help but want to get Kai drunk and take advantage of him. After Kai started feeling a little dazed from the alcohol, Miwa and Ibuki started feeling him up and removing his clothes, getting ready for steamy threesome on boat. Since they also got a mini boat of sashimi on the table, they also got a little food fetish thing going like eating it off Kai.

After a bunch of ん’s, and はあ’s and no 気持ちいい’s because that would break Kai’s persona the scene ends with Kai sleeping on Miwa’s lap, and Miwa and Ibuki taking another sip of beer.


End file.
